Livin' Our Love Song
by xXThAnKs-FoR-tHe-MeMoRiEsXx
Summary: Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love. Something like this just don't exist between a backwoods boy and a fairytale princess. Kisame and Sakura start a dangerous afair that saves their tails on more than one occasion.
1. Chapter o1: How it Started

Chapter 1: How it Started

It's been a long few years for Sakura after all the stuff that's happened with Sasuke and the Akatsuki. She was still to go on missions, she was a shinobi after all. There would be no getting out of that unless she retired which wasn't something she intended to do at the young age of twenty-one. She had been on some recon missions lately, gathering information on the infamous Akatsuki. She wasn't just doing it for the village, or for the good of everyone else. She wasn't even really doing it to save Naruto. No, her reasons were her own and they were trapped within the confines of her mind where no one would ever go looking for them. Having a sensei like Kakashi for so many years, you didn't want to know what was going on inside any of team 7's minds.

On the long way home from a mission, Sakura had to find somewhere to spend the night. She found a cute little inn and spent all the money she had to to get a decent room. She was good with her money, unlike her teacher. The room was large and spacey, nothing she really needed. She decided to unwind for the night an take. Trip to the spa and rest in the hotspring. She watched as the sky went from evening to night. It was so peaceful and calm she had almost forgotten the spring she was in was unisex.

"I'll only be a few minutes, so stuff it!" a very masculine voice called, ripping Sakura from her thoughts. She didn't want a man to see her in such a vounerable state, expecially one that sounded as big as this guy did. Not having time to run back to her room, she hid beind a group of rocks and randomly placed plants and decided to wait it out. She heard the man enter, and settle himself in.

'He's not leaving any time soon,' Sakura thought grimmly. Out of her own feminin curriosity, she decided to peek out of her hiding place and see who this unwanted guest was. She almost screamed when she saw one of those Akatsuki bastards at the other end of the spring. She knew exactly which one it was too. The big brute from the hidden mist village, Kisame. There was no telling what he would do if he found out Sakura was here-and naked on top of that. Sakura tried to stay quiet as the seconds became minutes and the minutes seemed to turn to hours. She felt the exhaustion of the mission getting to her and began to lose her balance in the water. She slipped on one of the moist rocks and fell into Kisame's line of vision with a splash. She surfaced and looked at the blue man, whose face was strangely dumbfounded. Maybe he didn't know Sakura was a leaf ninja. Maybe she could get out of this.

"Oh, I didn't know someone else was in here," she lied. "I'll just be on my way." She tried to coyly walk out of the spring but was stopped by a pair of very large arms grabbing her. She froze and turned slowly to look at her subduer. He looked down at her with a blank stare that scared her out of her wits. What was he going to do?

"You're a leaf shinobi," he said bluntly. Sakura couldn't think of anything to say so she just nodded her head and awaited whatever form of hell this man was going to bistow upon her. Kisame grinned wide and grabbed Sakura's chin, making her look at him.

"I should kill you " he said. "But I won't. If you do something for me that is." Sakura swallowed the lump I her throat, afraid he would say something like 'bring me the nine tails' or something like that, but he didn't. He said nothing. Sakura blushed and moaned a little when she felt Kisame grind his hips into hers. Was that really all he wanted? Would he let her go afterwards? Only one way to find out.

Sakura reahed her hand under the water and started stroking his length over the towel that was wrapped around his hips. Kisame let out a pleased groan and thrust gently into the pink haired girl's hand. Sakura began moving her hand faster until Kisame's groans were full on moans. She smirked to herself, loving that she had so much power over someone. Kisame looked at her with hazy eyes and pulled the towel away from her body, exposing her skin. Sakura instantly covered herself, embarassed that this man had seen even a glimpse of her body. Kisame smirked and moved her hands away from her body.

"Not bad," he grinned. Sakura felt her face grow red and looked away. She felt a pair of surprisingly soft lips begin to ghost across her skin, making her shiver. Kisame released her hands and wrapped her tiny frame in his large hands. Sakura, losing herself in the heat of the moment, wrapped her arms around him too. Kisame kept kissing and lightly nipping until he heard her start to moan. He worked at that spot, biting and sucking until he knew he'd left a mark. He pulled away and looked at the flushed girl, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"What are you grinning at?" Sakura asked, her voice a little shakier than she really wanted it to be. Kisame let out a chuckle before picking Sakura up and sitting her on the edge of the spring.

"What's your name, anyway?" he asked, removing the towel from his hips. Sakura blushed and tried to keep her focus on the blue man's face and not what was surfacing under the water.

"S-Sakura Ha-Haruno," she stuttered. Kisame smirked again, pulling Sakura's legs around his weist and positioning himself.

"You a virgin?" Sakura blushed, but shook her head. Kisame chuckled once, laying her down and pushing the tip in, making Sakura moan slightly and wrap her arms around Kisame's broad shoulders. "It's still going to hurt."

With that, he pushed his entire length into her and began thrusting. He wasn't lying, because it did hurt a lot. It was all Sakura could do not to scream. She bit her lip and kept her eyes closed tightly, her nails digging into the large man's shoulders making him groan. After a while the pain subsided and Sakura began moaning with pleasure. Kisame was smart and didn't "finish" inside of her. He pulled out like a gentleman and released onto her leg. Sakura looked up at him, dissapointed. She wasn't done. Kisame couldn't help but laugh at her expression. He smirked down at her and inserted two large fingers into her. He was good with his hands. Very, very good. In a matter of moments, Sakura had finished and was panting out raged breaths. Kisame covered himself and her too. He helped Sakura to her feet and walked her back to her room.

"You know why I left that mark on your neck?" Kisame asked before Sakura could lock herself in her room.

"Not a clue," she looked at him, tired and ready for sleep. Kisame grinned and pinned her playfully agianst the wall.

"To show all those boys in the leaf that you belong to someone," he explained. "You're mine now, Miss Sakura, and no one's gonna touch you but me. If you can keep that end of the deal, I'll tell the big guy to lay off your fox brat for a while." Sakura didn't know what to say. Sure, she wasn't apposed to sex, but it was different with a criminal like this guy. She'd get her ass chewed if she didn't report this little encounter as it was, what would happen if they were fuck buddies?

"Just don't get caught," Sakura said, a smirk in her voice. Kisame chuckled and bit down on her neck again, making her moan rather loudly. He walked back to his room and Sakura entered hers. She spoke of the encounter to no one and went on with her life. The game was on. 


	2. Chapter o2: Round One

Auther's Note: Maybe it's too early for an auther's note but I should just let you you know that I will try to post a new chapter every week-either on Friday or Saturday. Please keep reviewing and I'll write more and more.

Chapter 2: Round One

It had been a month since Sakura's little endevour with Kisame. The hickey had since gone away and Sakura had all but forgotten about the deal she made with the mist nin. She had gone on with her life, hanging out with Naruto and putting up with Sai. Stuff she had done before and wasn't going to change. Naruto-being the nosey prick he was-had the nerve to ask where she had gotten the mark on her neck and made a big scene about it. Needless to say, she broke his face. Tonight she was on her way home from a mission and wanted nothing more than to take a shower and go to bed. The shower was nice and warm, relaxing her tightened muscles and calming her nerves. Wrapping herself in a towel, Sakura looked in the mirror and inspected her neck. No mark, just a small scar left behind from the shark man's inhumanly sharp teeth. It wasn't that big of a deal. She could just pass it off as a battle wound and no one wouldbe any wiser. What they didn't know wouldn't  
hurt them, right?

Not wanting to get dressed just yet, Sakura made her way to the kitchen to get something to much on. There was nothing really to speak of except for some milk which was probably bad and a container of cookie dough. She took the cookie dough, not really wanting anything else. She head something clang behind her and quickly spun around, seeing nothing. She shrugged it off and went to her room with her sweet treat. On the way to her room, she thought she heard another set of footsteps. She turned around and saw no one. Maybe she was just hearing things. She was tired and was probably just halusinating. Sakura set the cookie dough on her bed and removed the towel, fully intent on slipping on some underwear and a large t-shirt. She heard her door click shut. She instictively covered herself with the shirt and whipped around, staring at a face she'd hoped she'd never see again.

"Miss me, Sakura?" Kisame question, approaching her. Sakura tried to move away, but ran into the wall. There was no where to go and she was naked so she couldn't exactly teleport somewhere else. Kisame ripped the shirt out of her hands and pinned them above her head. She looked at him with fear, not sure what he was going to do to her. Judging by the smirk on her face, it was going to be a repeat of what happened at the hotspring. As Sakura expected, Kisame dipped his head down and started biting at her neck making a flood of moans erupt from her throat. Please, Kisame released his grip on her hands and pulled her closer to him. Feeling gutsy, Sakura quickly turned her head and took the mist nin's lips in a steamy kiss. Kisame was surprised and not really sure what he was supposed to do. He wasn't used to being in this position. Not wanting to seem like a fool, he quickly began kissing back with more force. Sakura could feel herself getting lost in the  
moment and started taking off Kisame's shirt. He was happy to oblige, breaking the kiss for only a second to rip his shirt over his head.

Knowing up against a wall was no place for sex, Kisame picked up the pink haired girl and playfully tossed her on her bed before climbing ontop of her and taking her lips in another steamy kiss. Sakura giggled when she felt something poke her thigh. Her hands moved down Kisame's chest and started working on his pants. She was having trouble with the botton and Kisame giggled and let her struggle. Getting fed up, Sakura used the inhuman strength Tsunade taught her to use to flip him on his back. She smirked down at him and he simply put his hands behind his head and watched the show. Sakura skillfully pulled his pants off and glanced at the tent in his boxers. She smirked and raised her eyebow, playfully.

"Are we excited?" Sakura taunted. Being the proud, egotistical man he was, Kisame just smirked and pulled her down ontop of him, taking her lips in a short kiss.

"Do you want to see how 'excited' I really am?" Sakura senced the lust dripping off his words. She swallowed her nervousness and sat up. Kisame looked at her, a cocky yet questionative look in his face. Sakura nodded and Kisame instantly had her pinned to the bed. He pulled his boxers off and swiftly thrust into her. He didn't wait for her to get used to him before he just started moving. Unlike before, Sakura was expecting his size and had prepared herself better. It lasted about as long as it had before, but Sakura was the one to finish first.

After it was over, Sakura curled up on her bed and looked up at the man who was still hovering over her. They were both out of breath and they were just staring at eachother. Sakura felt her face grow red, knowing her was just looking at her body. Without a word, Kisame stood and dressed himself, leaving Sakura to watch. He was a handsome man and it was a shame that he was hiding his amazing abs under such an uncomplimenting shirt. Before he left, Kisame corssed the room and drapped Sakura in her sheets and brushed the few stray hairs from her face.

"Do I need to mark you this time, or can will you remember not to let anyone touch you?" Kisame said in an truely questionative voice instead of just a cocky one. Sakura was a little taken back by his tone but turned to look up at him.

"Only if you keep your end of the deal," Sakura retorted, her voice completely serious. Kisame chuckled and stood. He left without saying a word, leaving Sakura by herself. Sakura rolled over on her side and looked at the wall, thinking about what had happened and what was inevitably going to happen. He was going to leave her alone. He wasn't going to forget about her. This was going to be a nightmare. A real, living nightmare.


	3. Chapter o3: Good, Bad, and Undecided

**Auther's Note: **I know it's late and really sure but I'll make up for it with the next chapter, I promise.

Chapter o3: Good, Bad, and Undecided

Sakura dreaded every night, knowing that every night could be another that he would come back. It had luckily been an entire month nad he hadn't shown his face. Tonight was Naruto and Hinata's two year anniversary and they were throwing a big party at his house. Sakura spent all day primping and preening herself for the big party. There were going to be a lot of attractive men there and she needed to look her best. Her mind instantly shot to what Kisame had said. It was something she really didn't want to think about. But what did it matter? She didn't belong to anyone and if worse came to worse she knew she could fight him off. Tsunade didn't teach her all that stuff for nothing, right?

After a little more getting ready, Sakura left her house and locked all the doors. The entire time she was walking she was getting the feeling she was bein watched, but she didn't sence anything out of the ordinary. She threw the thought away and tried to think about more important things, like how she was the last one to show up to the party. She blamed Tsunade for making her work so much. Maybe it was a good thing she got there late, a lot of people looked half tanked meaning someone brought alcohal and she didn't get any. Lovely. The night progressed rather slowly after she got there and started talking to people. She eventually settled on her more obnoxious team mate, Sai. There wasn't really a lot of conversing, mostly just Ino babling on and being her piggy self.

"And then we came here," Ino finished her sentence happily. Sakura couldn't help but laugh as the emotionless man made the most annoyed face she'd ever seen.

"What are you laughing at, ugly?" Sai asked in that monotone voice he had. Sakura laughed again.

"Are you even dating?" Sakura asked, the laugh still in her voice.

"Oh God, no," Sai said, almost disgusted. Ino looked up at him with a shocked expression.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked, completely serious.

"We were never dating," Sai remarked, making the pig huff away. Sai looked at Sakura and smiled in gratitude.

The night drew to an end and Sakura was exhausted. Sai offered to walk her home, saying something about how he didn't want something so ugly laying in the streets. Probably a good idea too, seeing as how she had a few drinks. In some drunken stuper, Sakura had made it to her house with Sai keeping her up the entire way. Propping herself up on her door, Sakura turned and looked at Sai with a drunk smile on her face.

"Thanks for helping me home," Sakura said, fumbling with her keys.

"I should be thanking you for getting Ino off my back," Sai replied with a dry and probably faked laugh. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Sakura lauhed dryly as she found the key that opened her front door.

"You're smart, you'll think if something," dreading the words, Sakura felt Sai grab her arm and pull her into his arms and kissing her passionately. In the confusion, Sakura kissed back. Sai's lips were softer than Kisame's and he was much gentler, politely asking for entrance. Sakura let him in and they stood at the door for a good ten minutes just kissing before Sai pulled away and brushed the pink haired kunoichi's hair out of her face.

"I'll see you around," Sai said, walking away. Sakura smiled like a school girl and entered her house. Imediantly she was thrown in her couch, her clothes ripped off and used to bind her hands together. It took Sakura a moment to realize what was going on, but remembered when she saw the blue ninja hovering over her.

"I said you were mine and now I'll make you remember," he hissed out his words and took Sakura aggressively and painfully. She begged him to stop, screaming and telling him how much it hurt. He didn't stop until he was done. He stood and clothes himself, leaving Sakura on the couch bleeding and crying. Kisame removed her bindings and set sat next to her as she curled into a ball.

"Sakura," no responce. "Sakura?" still nothing, only sobbing. "Sakura, why are you crying?" Sakura looked at him a scowl on her face she sat up and used what little scraps of clothing she could find to cover herself. This was the first time Kisame saw the bruises he had left on her and noticed he large amount of blood covering her inner thighs and other various parts of her body.

"Get out of my house," she demanded. "I will not hesitate to kill you, you bastard." Her voice was angry but to the point. Kisame could sence her anger and decided to do what she said. He stood and went to leave, but quickly removed his cloak and covered her body.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I'm so, so sorry." with that he left and Sakura was alone to cry again.


	4. Chapter o4: Smile, I Love You

**Auther's Note: **I hope this chapter makes up for the last one.

Chapter 4: Smile, I love you

Kisame didn't dare go around Sakura after that. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt bad about what he had done to her. She was so young and fragile and he had come in and completely rob her of her safety. She probably hated him. Why wouldn't she? It wasn't like she wanted this afair to take place. She was just doing it for her own safety and to protect her stupid friend. There was no emotion behind it, just pointless sex. It was stupid to think it was any different.

There were no missions on the agenda for today and Itachi was pissing and moaning about something stupid. Probaby just arguing with Deidara again. That's all he really seemed to do when they were together. Kisame didn't really care. His mind was full of other things. He decided to go outside and try to ge away from the noise his comrade were making. It was so quiet, the perfect place to do somethinking. It was probably a bad idea, because he kept thinking of Sakura and how he had hurt her. He was disgusted with himself. How could he have done that to her? The other times he at least made sure she would fight him off if she wanted, but this time he died her up and made her helpless. It was sickening.

"Kisame? What are you doing out here?" a voice asked. Kisame turned slightly, not really wanting to aknowledge the voice. It was just Deidara. He must have escaped the wrath of Itachi.

"Thinking," Kisame murmered. Deidara nodded and hummed in responce as oppsed to habbit. He was muh shorter than the mist nin so he had go crane his neck back a little to look up at him.

"Women?"

"You don't even know?" Kisame let out a sigh and leaned against a tree, covering his face slightly. It was rather embarassing to think about. Why was he letting this girl get to him?

"You must really like her if she's making you so uptight," Deidara commented. Kisame had to remind himself the blond boy was simply that-a boy. He was no more than eighteen so his hormones were probably still racing off the hook. Kisame hadn't had these problems in many years, but maybe this kid had a point. Ever since that night he couldn't get Sakura out of his mind. Did he actually care about her? No, that was stupid. And even if he did she would never in a million years have any sort of feelings for him in the slightest, expecially after what he did to her.

"Beg, that's all I'm saying," Deidara remarked before walking away, probably to fight Itachi some more. Kisame thought about it for a few seconds before giving it some real meaning. Maybe if he showed he wasn't a complete jerk then she'd see he was an okay person. Maybe if he begged everything would be fine. Maybe she would . . . Oh, it was too early for that but he had go start somewhere. Kisame then left without a word.

Sakura hadn't thought much about what had happened between her and Kisame. It hurt to much and made the scars start to sting. Tonight was just another night and she really had no plans other than to go home and get some well deserved rest. Upon arrival, she felt something different about the atmosphere in the room. She could feel the presence of which she she hoped never to again. In an instant, Sakura had the mist nin minned and ready to kill if need be. He was silent and didn't even make an attempt to get away. He just looked at her with a strange look.

"Do you want to die?" Sakura asked. Kisame shrugged and kept looking at her. Being a ninja Sakura should have been able to read him, but it was harder than it should have been. His expression was calm and seemed slightly upset, not something she really expected from an S-rank criminal. She slowly backed away from him and he simply stood there. He kept looking at he with that same look and it was starting to creep Sakura out. She took a single step towards him and he fell to his knees at her feet.

"Please forgive me for what I did to you!" he begged. " it was wrong, and horrible, and I should have never done it. You're a human and not a piece of property and since then j haven't been able to get you out of my head. I can't stop thinking of you so give me a chance to prove to you how truely sorry I am!" Sakura looked at him, utterly dumbfounded. She didn't know whether to believe him or kick him out. Kisame looked up at the pink haired girl, his eyes full of pleading and apology. Sakura was silent, not really knowing what to say. She never expected him to apologize in a million years. What was she going to do? I mean, he just looked so helpless and vounerable. Not really knowing what other approach to take, Sakura swiftly smacked him across the face. It was silent, neither of them seemed to be breathing. Kisame slowly looked back up at Sakura who's eyes were filled with tears again. She dropped to her knees and looked at Kisame with a look she wasn't even sure how to describe.

"I'm so sorry," Kisame said again. He reached out to touch Sakura, but she flinched. It was understandable, she was probably still frightened. In an instant, Kisame had sucessfully pulled Sakura into a gentle embrace. She was scared and not sure what she should do. Somehow, she just felt comfortable in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let all her emotions out. Kisame craddled her and hushed her, trying to make her feel better. Finally, Sakura looked up at him, her face red from crying. It was quiet as the two just looked at eachother. Feeling brave, Sakura craned her neck up and kissed Kisame softly. He kissed back, trying not to be aggressive. When Sakura pulled away, she looked even more confused.

"You aren't the same Kisame Hoshigaki I met a few months ago," she said rather bluntly. Kisame let out a slight chuckle, smiling sweetly at the girl who was still in his arms. He cupped her face gently and kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling away to look at her. She still looked confused.

"Come on," Kisame said humorously. "Smile, I won't bite." Sakura looked down before returning her gaze to the mist nin.

"That hasn't stopped you in the past," she said with a smirk. Kisame chuckled akwardly making Sakura giggle a little. She looked at Kisame before standing up and pulling him with her.

"I've got to get up early, so if you want-"

"I don't want that," Kisame interupted. "I just wanted to apologised and make sure you were okay." Sakura looked dumbfounded again. What had happened to this guy since she saw him last?

"Then . . ." Sakura hesitated. "Do you at least want to spend the night. My bed can fit the two of us." Kisame looked at the pink haired girl, a little confused. Did she mean it or was this a trap?

"Only if it's what you want," Kisame said finally. He noticed the blush appear on the girls cheeks as she trapped his hand and led him to her room. He faced the wall as she changed, like a gentleman, and tried his best not to touch her while they slept. Sakura yawned once and face Kisame, who was already looking at her.

"Want to cuddle?" she asked in a tired and rather adorable voice.

"Sure," Kisame replied, pulling Sakura into his arms. She was so small compared to him. He watched her as she drifted into unconciousness and brushed a few stray hairs from her face.


	5. Chapter o5: A Conffession

**Auther's Note:** I've got a few things going on for the next few weeks so I wont be updating every weekend, it may not even be once a week. I've got some big ideas, though and I promise the next few chapters will be worth the inevitable wait.

Chapter 5: A Coffesion

After Kisame's rather welcome apology, he spent a lot of time with Sakura. It didn't seem like it was all about sex anymore, but more about how Sakur felt. He was actually a very warm and caring peron. It was hard to believe he was a criminal, but that was the sad truth of it so Sakura could never let her guard down. Expecially since she was going on mission after mission. There was no way to tell if one of those blasted Akatsuki were on her trail. One night, after a long and tireing mission, Sakura had to camp out. She hated it and wished she could afford a hotel but she was broke and there was no way they'd let her stay for free. So, camping it was. The mission wasa fairly easy one, not really a challenge for someone of Sakura's skill.

"I wish I had a bed," Sakura whinned. She almost wished Kisame would pop up out of nowhere and be her pillow, but that wasn't about to happen. Despite his deminor, Kisame was really comfortable. Sakura had fallen asleep on him more than once. He had fallen asleep on her too, but it probably wasn't as comfortable. She wasn't as soft as most people. He had told her she was, but she didn't believe it. She didn't even believe him when he told her she was pretty. Never did. Sakura shook her head, realizing the thoughts she was having. He was the enemy and not her personal throw pillow-though he was good at it. She couldn't think he was nice, or funny, or gentle, or sweet, or handsome-no! She just couldn't think that way.

There was a rustle in the bushes and Skaura instantly became cautious. It may have just been an animal. The bushes rustled again and a squirel hopped out into the open. Sakura let out a sigh of releif and relaxed again.

"What have we hear?" A voice said from above. Sakura looked up in time to see a shadown before she was knocked unconcious.

Sakura woke up a few hours later, tied to a tree. Her vision was still adjusting but she could make out a few figures. They looked like men, and big ones at that. Sakura wiggled a little in an attempt to free herself, but it was no use. She was bound pretty tightly. One of the men looked at her and realized she was awake. As her vision became clear, Sakura realized it was one of the bastards who had given her a hard time during her mission. Sakura tried to move away, remembering how strong these guys were, but she was trapped.

"Morning sleeping beauty," The one who approached her said. He grazed his fingers over her face and breifly through her hair. Sakura jerked away and kicked at him, making him angry.

"We got a live one here," the man she kicked said.

"We better teach her some manners," the other one said. Before she could blink, Sakura's clothes were being ripped off and her standing position against the tree was switched to a sitting one. One of the men started playing with her breasts while the other one played with her womanhood. She tried to scream but it was useless. One of the men silenced her cries by placing his already hard cock in her mouth. Sakura screamed again but knew no one heard her. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as the second man replaced his large fingers with his tongue. She tried to resist, but her cries soon turned to moans.

"If you like that you'll love this," the second man said, shoving himself into her. Sakura screamed again, not wanting this. She was reminded of what Kisame had done and began to panic. He was kind enough to pull out but this guy could be a different story. Sakura was scared, knowing that with every passing second the men neared their orgasms, and they were periodically switching places. Sakura began crying, wishing someone would save her.

As if her tears had willed it, the men stopped and cast her aside. She was afraid they were just going to be greating another torturer. She weakly looked up to see she had obviously missed some big fight. The two rapists were on the ground and another man stood over them. Sakura's vision was blurry from crying, but she saw the red clouds on his black cloak. It was an Akatsuki, but she didn't know which one. They turned to her and approached her, crouching in front of her. She tried to move away, but they grabbed her and wrapped her in a warm embrace. It was then she knew who it was.

"You...you came for me..." Sakura said as tears started coming down her face. Kisame held her tightly and hushed her cries. She sobbed for a few minutes before pulling away and looking him in they eye. She had never been more happy to see this rogue ninja in all her life. He whiped her tears and covered her naked body with his cloak. Without a word, he picked her up and held her tiny frame in one arm and swung his sword over his back with the other. He carried her the entire way to her house, not saying a single word. He cleaned her up, and she let him. He watched her dress and sat with her on her couch, holding her in his arms. Sakura felt so safe and was dreading the moment when he'd let go. She wanted him here to protect her.

"I'm sorry," Kisame said finally, his voice low and almost inaudible.

"For what?" Sakura asked, her voice cracking. She looked up at him, but he was staring blankly at the wall. It was like her couldn't look at her.

"I didn't get there soon enough," he explained. "If I had, they wouldn't have been able to hurt you." Sakura wasn't sure what to say. She felt his hands begin to shake like he was nervous or afraid. Sakura reached up and pulled his face so he was looking at her. His eyes were full of fear and self regret. Sakura craned her neck up and kissed him softly, but he didn't kiss back.

"Kiss me, please?" Sakura pleaded. Kisame shook his head and looked away from her.

"Why?" Sakura asked. "You've kissed me dozens of times before."

"I can't," Kisame said. "I'll hurt you."

"You're hurting me by not kissing me," Sakura whispered, feeling rather heart broken. "Please, I need to know something. Just a quick one, please." Kisame looked at her and did as she asked. He kissed her, and she kissed him. He lingered too long and pulled Sakura into his lap. He restrained himself, not touching her clothes. He started kissing Sakura's neck gently, holding her as tightly as he could. Sakura gripped his top and moaned slightly.

"Sakura, I love you," Kisame said, instantly regretting it. Sakura looked at him, her expression changed from surprised to happy. She kissed the man holding her passionately then looked into his eyes.

"That's what I needed to know," she said happily. "Because I love you too." Kisame wrapped her in a warm embrace and took her lips again. They knew this was forbidden, and they were fully aware of the consiquences, but neither of them cared.


	6. Chapter o6: It's Only Bad if

Chapter 6: It's Only Bad if You Get Caught

The deadly game of back and forth began after that. Sakura never told anyone what she was up to at night and gave half assed excuses for why she couldn't hang out with herr friends on a Saturday night. There was the occasional love mark on her neck or her hip, but she covered them with enough make-up to make the already pale Sai look even more pale. Kisame couldn't deny that he had almost been caught when he snuck out and Itachi was getting a little more than suspicious of what his partner was doing multiple days in the week. Both were more than happy to take incredibly rediculous missions for a chance to see each other. It came to the time where they had been together long enough for tha calender to go around and reach Sakura's birthday. She wanted nothing more than to go home and spend a nice evening with her lover, but Ino and TenTen had another idea. Every time one of them had a birthday, the rest of the girls threw them a not-so-secret surprise  
party. And it was usually at the birthday girl's house.

Sakura spent the day shopping and stocking up on condoms and food. Kisame made it a habbit to stay for breakfast the next morning and be gone before the rest of the village had a chance to wake up. The condoms were Sakua's idea. She felt bad for him always having to pull out so one night before they got into it, Sakura pulled one of the latex life savers out of her underwear drawr and happily slid it on his member. He complained that it felt weird and he liked it better when he could actually feel her, but he got over it when he realized he didn't have to worry about pulling out. After stocking up on all the stuff she needed, Sakura went home to wait for her blue boyfriend to show up. She was instead met with an army of "surprises." Sakura dropped her bags, remembering the party rule.

"Gosh, forehead, you look like you've seen a ghost," Ino said, walking up to her. Sakura shook her head in an attempt to snap her out of her trance and realize what was happening.

"I guess I forgot about the party rule," she said, bending down and grabbing her groceries. After ten miutes of primping, Ino had Sakura acceptable to present at the party. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little bad for Kisame. He must have been circling around the house, waiting for the people to leave so he could invade her house. Sakura mingled for what felt like hours. She just wanted these people to go home. At ten o'clock, her wish came true. People slowly started to file out and by 10:30 her house was empty. Sakura looked at her filthy house and collapsed on the couch. Was Kisame still here or had he gotten fed up with waiting and left? The thought made Sakura's eyes tear up. She rested her elbows on her knees and burried her head in her hands. She took in a deap breath and let out a single sob, only to be wrapped into a tight embrace. She looked up and saw he blue prince. She instantly started kissing him and taking his clothes off, he did the same. She threw him on the couch and crawled on top of him.

"I guess you missed me," Kisame laughed, pulling Sakura's pants off her hips. She was more than happy to help him.

"I haven't seen you in two whole days," Sakura said, sitting up to take her bra off. "And our meeting was delayed because of that stupid party." Kisame laughed again before switching their positions so he was on top. Sakura undid his pants and ripped them off. They both sat in their underwear, feircly lip locking. Kisame swiftly ripped off Sakura's pink panties and cast the shreds aside. He plunged his fingers into her, his lips never leaving hers. When her moans got to be too much, Kisame pulled his boxers off, slipped on a condom he'd had in his pocket, and entered his pink princess. She threw her head back, moaning loudly. Kisame could feel her muscles contracting and relaxing around his throbbing member, making him moan rather loudly as well.

After they'd finished-which was hours later, seeing as how they did the deed several times using several different positions-they both lay limp and tired in each other's arms. Sakura laid her head on Kisame's chest, listening to his raged heartbeat. The mist nin ran his large fingers through his lovers hair, just listening to her breath. That's how it was for a few minutes until they composed themselves. Sakura was the first to speak.

"I love you…" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I love you too," Kisame replied. He looked at the ceiling, trying to remember when they migrated to Sakura's room. He closed his eyes, fully intent on falling asleep. He suddenly remembered something: it was still Sakura's birthday. He quickly got out of bed and rushed to find his clothes, leaving Sakura rather confused. He pulled on his boxers and grabbed a ting box out of his bag. He entered the room to see Sakura looking at him cutely, her body wrapped in her thin sheets. Kisame crawled in bed next to her and helped her sit up.

"I know you said no presents, but I had to," Kisame said, holding the box out for Sakura to take. She grabbed it and held it in her hand, turning it over as if she were examining it.

"Is it a gag gift?" she asked, almost too tired to even remember what she was saying. Kisame chuckled once before lightly cupping his lover's chin and making her look at him.

"No, it's legit," he said. "We can go to sleep once you open it." Sakura looked at it again before doing as she was told and opened the present. Inside the box was a rather beautiful necklace. It had a silver chain and a silver heart shaped charm with a blue gem in the center. Sakura covered her mouth, not sure what she was supposed to say. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, she didn't know whether to wear it or put it on the wall.

"Oh, Kisame you shouldn't have," Sakura said.

"But I did," he said. "It belonged to my mother and when she died she said she wanted me to give to the woman I loved." Sakura could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Kisame chuckled a little and took the necklace from her to place it around your neck. She admired it for a moment before taking Kisame's lips in a passionate kiss. He kissed back and lay her on the bed. He slowly pulled away and looked at her, admiring how beautiful she looked. He kissed her forehead and told her they should get some sleep if they were going to have breakfast in the morning.

Sakura wore the necklace with pride, knowing it was her own little joke no one else would understand. She had girl after girl ask where she got it and she just said someone special gave it to her. She liked the attention she was getting, never really having anyone pay this much mind to her. She even got a few glares from Ino and TenTen a time or two. They were obviously jealous and tried to get her to tell them who gave it to her. She kept her mouth shut, not wanting to say a thing. She got home that night and planned on having another lovely night with her lover, but she was met with Sai sitting on her couch.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Sakura asked. Sai stood and approached her, her spare key dangling from his fingers.

"You should hide it better," He said. He circled her once before settling in front of her, peering into her soul-or at least that's what it seemed like. It was akwardly silent, making Sakura feel more than a little uncomfortable. She noticed that Sai's gaze had rested on her necklace. She covered it and turned her body away from him so he couldn't continue to stare at it. This got his attention and he looked back up at her eyes.

"Where did you get that?" Sai asked, his monotone voice ringing in her ears.

"M-my mom," She lied, not meaning for her voice to stutter. Sai smirked and approached her. He grabbed her and held her in his arms, his grip tightening as she tried to wriggle away.

"Now we both know thats a lie," He said. "We both know that man from the Akatsuki gave it to you. The one you've been seeing for the last few months." Sakura stopped struggling and looked at Sai in fear. Her voice was caught in her throat and her breath was barely even coming out. Sai smirked and slowly released her, his hands running down her arms and stopping at her wrists.

"How did you know?" she asked, her voice so quiet she was surprised he heard it at all.

"That night you got wasted," He said. "I heard some noises and went back to your house and saw that man ontop of you. He left faster than he showed up so I didn't have time to stop him, but I came by your house often to make sure you were okay. After a while, I noticed that man kept coming for you. I put two and two together." Sakura was speachless. She didn't know what to say or do or anything. She was scared. Not for herself, but for Kisame. What were they going to do to him? Had Sai even told anyone?

"I've told no one," Sai said, as if reading her thoughts.

"Please don't," Sakura begged. "I'll do anything you want, just name it. Whatever it takes for you to not tell anyone." Sai smirked and wrapped her in a tight embrace. He placed his cold lips on hers in a passionate, yet selfish kiss. He didn't even give her a chance to kiss back or get used to it. He pulled away and looked into her deep green eyes. She covered her mouth, not wanting to believe he had just done that. He looked at her with those intence eyes and smirked.

"Do whatever I tell you, and you'll be fine," with that, he released her and walked out the door. Sakura fell to her knees and stared at her living room. What was she going to do? How was she going to do this? What was she going to tell Kisame? Sakura didn't know what to do or how to go about anything. the only thing she knew how to do right now was cry. And so she did. She cried and cried and cried until Kisame showed up and took her in his arms. She didn't say a word, she just cried. She couldn't tell him. She refused to tell him. She didn't want to lose him, but she had to protect him.

This is the necklace: .


	7. Chapter o7: A Big Mistake

**Auther's Note: **I know this one is short, but I'm in the process of moving so I'll try to update often and make the chapters as long as I can

Chapter 7: A Big Mistake

Sakura couldn't stop thinking about what Sai said. Sure, he hadn't tried anything yet, but that didn't mean anything when it came to Sai. He always had something evil and devious up his sleeve, so what was the point in just thinking she was safe. She didn't dare tell Kisame. She didnt want him to worry or get upset. She just wanted him to stay clueless. Ignorance is bliss, right? Tonight would probably be another quiestion and lack of answers filled night. Sakura had tried her best to just distance herself from the physical contact her and her lover had come to aquire. She didn't want them to be doing something and have Sai bust in. There would be no way Kisame could escape in time. So, they just did nothing but cuddle and spoon.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Kisame asked for the millionth time that night.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," Sakura lied. Kisame sighed and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. He pulled her ontop of him and began gently kissing her, lightly carressing her sides. She kissed back, but instantly pulled away and sat up. Kisame groaned and looked back up at her.

"Are you seriously that unattracted to me that we can't even kiss?" Kisame asked, his voice accusatory.

"No! It's not that, it's just," she didn't know how to answer. "It's just complicated." she put her head in her hands and Kisame sat up and pulled her into a tight embrace. She didn't cry, she just breathed in his scent and pulled him closer to her. She loved him and she wanted him to know what was going on, but she didn't even know where to start.

"Sakura I'm not going to be mad," Kisame said, making Sakura's face light up. "We can be careless and this is more my fault than it is yours." Sakura looked up at her lover, her face held a happy and somehow calm expression. Kisame looked at her and rested his arms on her hips gently.

"So, if your pregnant-"

"I am so not pregnant," Sakura said, almost defencively. "That is no where near what is wrong."

"Then tell me what is wrong," Kisame said, his voice becoming a little angrier than he would have liked it to be. He let his head hang when he saw Sakura's upset face. He tried to apologise, but Sakura stopped him.

"Maybe you should just go," she said sadly. "I need some time to think." Kisame said nothing, but removed his lover from his lap and left. Sakura didn't know what to do. That was their first fight as a couple and it was terrible. She started crying, not knowing what else she was supposed to do. She heard the door open and thought it was Kisame.

"I just want to be alone right now..." she muttered.

"Well that's a shame, because I really just want you right now," a cool, emotionless voice chirped. Sakura jerked her head up and stared at Sai in her bedroom doorway.

"Get out," she ordered. Sai smirked and just walked closer to her. She tried to get away but the next thing she knew, he had her pinned to the bed. She squirmed and tried to get away, but he used his brute strength to hold her down. He took her lips in a forceful kiss, probably bruising her lips. Sakura tried to scream, but she was silenced when Sai roughly grabbed her sides, pulling her pants and underwear off.

"Stop resisting and I won't hurt you," Sai growled. Sakura whimpered as he finished undressing her and began undressing himself. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to look at another man. She loved Kisame, she was only doing this to protect him. If she made Sai happy, he would never tell anyone.

Sakura let out an unwilling cry when she felt Sai thrust into her. He was larger around than Kisame. She could almost feel herself stretching out. Tears fell down her eyes as he continued to thrust into her. She unintentionally moaned, making him go faster and harder. She cried out and arched her back, giving Sai the opertunity to go deeper into her. She begged him to stop, he was hurting her. This only made him go faster. Before long, Sai had finished, exploding on her stomach so she wouldn't get pregnant. He stood and dressed, leaving Sakura in pain and unsatisfied. She tried to roll on her side, maybe just cover herself up a little, but it hurt to move. It never hurt this much, even when Kisame was being a beast.

"You're a monster," Sakura whimpered, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Sai looked back at her and approached her slowly. He crouched down next to her bed and grabbed a fistful of her hair, making her look at him.

"That's a matter of opinion," Sai remarked. "Keep quiet about this, or next time I'll do worse." with that he left. Sakura lay in her bed, tears boiling over in her eyes and falling onto her sheets in big droplets.


	8. Chapter o8: It's All Over Now

Chapter 8: It's All Over Now

Sakura didn't go outside for the next few days, she didn't even go to work. She left the window open for Kisame but she wouldn't talk to him. She just lay in his lap and let him stroke her hair. He fell asleep at her house more often now, always waitin until she drifted off before he did the same. He didn't like leaving her all alone, so he found himself leavig less and less. Before he knew it a whole week had gone by without him leaving. Sakura had spoken up once or twice, telling him to leave before he got caught. He never listened.

It came to the point where Sakura needed more food and other things. Kisame tried to convince her to go into town, but the thought of leaving her house scared her. What if Sai was out there waiting for her? What if he tried to rape her in an alley or something? She couldn't do it. Kisame finally suggested he go, but simply use a transformation jutsu to hide himself. Sakura agreed, but she made him lock every single window and door before he left. Sakura heard the door click shut and lock as he left. Sakura was still afraid, too afraid to sit in her room and wait for someone to pick a lock. She hurried to the only bathroom in her house without a window and locked it from the inside. She would just wait until she heard Kisame come home.

Kisame knew all the things Sakura liked and tried to make shopping as quick as possible. He didn't want to converse with one of her friends since he wouldn't know what to say. He finished quickly and made his way home. He noticed there was a boy fallowing him, just one of the leaf brats but it wasn't one of the people he usually saw Sakura with. He finally stopped and looked it the boy. His pale skin was creepy enough, but the look in his eyes were even worse.

"Hello Sakura," Sai greeted, falling for Kisame's disguise.

"Hey," Kisame tried to make this conversation quick.

"I haven't seen you around lately," Sai continued. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Kisame said quietly. Sai smirked and walked up to him, placing a hand on what he was still obivously assuming was Sakura's hip.

"Are you still in pain?" Sai asked quietly. "I left so quickly the other night I didn't get a chance to make sure you were okay." Kisame had no idea what he was talking about. Why would this guy be at Sakura's house and why would she be in pain when he left? Sai smirked and moved his hand up "Sakura's" side until he was pretty much copping a cheap feel. Kisame jerked away, confused as to why anyone would be touching her like that.

"Don't play dumb, you know yo enjoyed evey second of it," Sai said lustfully. "Admit it, I'm better than that Akatsuki bastard." Kisame's jaw dropped. This guy knew about him and Sakura, but that wasn't why he was shocked. She'd obviously had a very intamate meeting with him while Kisame was away. Wait...was that why she was so out of it the other night? Is that why she just wanted him to leave now? Everything began to spin for Kisame as he slowly realised his blissful reality was crumbling around him. Not bothering to continue the conversation, Kisame rushed back to Sakura's house. He threw he groceries on the ground and began calling for Sakura. She slowly emerged from the bathroom and looked at him tiredly. He glared at her and stompped over to her, aggressively shoving her agaisnt the wall.

"You lying little bitch!" Kisame shouted, scaring Sakura to no end. "How could you do this to me? Didn't you know how much I love you?"

"Kisame, what the hell are you talking about?" that was the first real sentence she'd said in days.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Kisame growled. "That pale kid who looks like Sasuke. He stopped me on the way back and started talking to me like I was you. He said you knew he was better than me." Kisame growled every word out. Sakura's mouth dropped, afraid to say anything. She had been found out. Kisame let her go and took a few staggered steps away from her. He wasn't much of a cryer, but he started to. Sakura tried to approach him, but he slapped her swiftly across the face.

"Don't fucking touch me," he growled. Sakura looked at him, her eyes full of tears too.

"Kisame, you don't understand," Sakura pleaded. "He was going to tell Tsunade, I had no choice."

"So you've been cheating on me?"

"No! He raped me!" Sakura wanted him to understand, but he wasn't listening. Kisame looked at her, his eyes full of sarrow and pain.

"I'm sorry...but how do I know you aren't lying?" with that, kisame stomped out of the house. Sakura called after him, but he didn't listen. She fallowed him out the door, but he was already gone. Sakura fell to her knees and cried harder than she ever thought possible. It was all over, everthing they'd worked for...all gone...


	9. Chapter o9: Now What?

Chapter 9: Now What?

Months had gone by since the incident with Sai. Kisame hadn't so much as left the hideout unless he absolutely had to. He wanted to cry all the time, but he held it in. He was suppsoed to be this big, bad criminal; he couldn't cry over something as stupid as a woman. He kept mostly to himself, he didn't even talk to Itachi anymore. He stayed in his room or outside somewhere, just staying silent and talking to no one.

One day while Kisame was moping around doing a whole lot of nothing, Deidara decided to be the one to talk to Mr. Grumpy-Gills. Kisame was sitting in his room, rummaging through his things in an attempt to get his mind away from the pink haired kunoichi. Deidara knocked on his door, making him jump a little. He grumbled when the knocking continued and told them to come in. He groaned when he saw the blond bomber. Deidara crossed the room and sat next to the bug brute. Nothing was said, an akward funk filled the air. One of them had to say something but neither of them wanted to be the one to do it.

"So...whatcha been up to?" Deidara said finally. Kisame scoffed and shrugged.

"Trying to get past all this bull shit," he said with a chuckle. He placed his head in his hands and looked over to the blond boy. "Ever had a girl break your heart?"

"Loads of times," Deidara replied. "She was either a slut and wanted sex or she was just one of those girls who likes to 'experiment.'" he did quotations when he said the last word. Kisame scoffed and looked at the floor. This kid knew what he was talking about sometimes. As Kisame stared at the ground, he thought about what Sakura said. Had she really been raped? Was she really just trying to protect him?No, it was foolish to even think that. She was just a whore praying on a dilusional man.

"Is it about Sakura?" Deidara finally spoke up. Kisame jerked his head up and stared at him.

"How did you know?" Kisame's voice barely broke a whisper.

"I fallowed you once," Deidara confessed. "What happened? You guys seemed so happy." Kisame scoffed and looked away from the blond boy. He knew nothing about this. He was just trying to get the blue ninja out of his depressed streak. Pein probably made him do it.

"What the fuck do you care?" Kisame snapped. Deidara rolled his eyes and looked at the man glaring at him. He was young and not ver yexperienced when it came to this stuff, but he knew a thing or two about a thing or two; expecially when it came to women.

"Why don't you tell me what happened that pissed you off so much," Deidara said. "I know it'll make you feel like a girl, but it might help you get off your pity wagon." Kisame knew Deidara was right. He would never admit it, but the stupid kid was right. So, the next thirty minutes were spent explaining all the crap that had happened lately. Deidara listened to all this and couldn't help but think that Kisame was just being a jackass. He'd met this Sai kid once and he was pretty much an ass hole. True, they were trying to kill eachother, but still. After Kisame had finished explaning, he kind of felt better. He did realize how rediculous he sounded with this, but he had a reason to be upset.

"You're an idiot," Deidara said bluntly. Kisame looked at him, his eyes rather wide with surprise. "You're basing this whole thing off of what some ass hole said. And what if Sakura was telling the truth and he had raped her? You left her alone with that." Kisame had never thought of it like that. He'd always just assumed the two had been mutual lovers. It just now clicked that there was a possible that she was telling the truth.

"Do you love her?" Deidara questioned, his tone rather prying. Kisame looked at the ground then back at the blond child.

"Of course I do," Kisame said.

"Then go freakin' find her and save her from that rapist ass hole," Kisame didn't need to hear anymore. He rushed out of the hideout headed straight for the hidden leaf village.

Sakura did nothing but sit around her house. What was the point? She was raped almost every day by Sai and he always threw a fit if she went out so she was pretty much confined to her house. Sai didn't always rape her, sometimes he would have a decent time with her; painting on her, showering with her, he even left little love marks on her skin-or what he said were love marks, they were often left with a kunai. It got to the point was Sakura didn't even feel safe in her own home. She wanted to tell someone, she wanted someone to help her; but who would believe her? Sai had no emotions and was pretty much raised underground. Why would he even know how to do all this stuff, let alone do it to Sakura. The thought of being all alone made Sakura cry often. She wanted Kisame, she wanted her lover back. That was just a pipe dream that could never happen. She messed everything up by not telling his what had happened right off the bat. If was he own fault she was  
suffering.

Sakura heard her door slam open and knew Sai was back. He never slammed the door so he must be truely angry today, he was going to hurt her again. He would rape her over and over and probably cut her. Sakura became frightened and tried to hide. She ran into her closet and sat behind the clothes, covering her mouth so her breathing wouldn't give her away. A figure entered her room and stalked around, throwing the covers off her bed and lookin under it to see if she was hiding. Sakura tried to sink further into her closet, but she must have moved wrong because a box came toppling down in front of her. The figure stood and came closer to the closet. Sakura's heart was beating so fast she was sure it would burst. She heard the figure stop in front of the closet and place their hand on the knob to open it. Sakura closed her eyes tightly and tried not to scream as the door flew open.

**Auther's Note:** _cliff hanger, yay! *ahem* i'm gonna be away for a while so I hope you enjoy the suspence I've provided for you. I'll be back as soon as I can, pinky promise X3_


	10. Chapter 1o: My Job is to Protect You

**Auther's Note:** _I know it's short, but I promise there's more to the story line. Sia will make his evil comeback! _

Chapter 10: My Job is to Protect You

"Sakura! Are you okay?" an all too familiar voice called. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Kisame's concerned face. Her lips parted in her shock. Kisame knelt in front of her and she threw herself into his arms, crying hystarically. Kisame held her tightly and hushed her cries. She sobbed for what seemed like forever until her tears began to run into some of her most recent cuts and she forced herself to stop. Kisame looked at her, noticing the bruises not even her clothes could cover. She was covered in cuts and gashes and bruises that looked like they would never go away. Kisame became angry at not only Sia, but himself for leaving Sakura alone with this.

"I'm so sorry..." Kisame said. "You don't ever have ot forgive me, but I'm so sorry I left you to deal with this." Sakura didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She pulled Kisame into another tight embrace, not wanting him to let go of her again. Kisame held her tightly, trying not to touch any marks that might have been under her clothes. The door opened again and Sakura became tence. She knew this time it was Sai. She started crying again, but Kisame hushed her and told her to hide in the closet again. Kisame used a transformation jutsu and sat on the bed, waiting for the rapist to come in. In the door was the accursed bastard who had hurt Sakura so. There was a smirk on his face as he cralwed over the bed to "Sakura." He grabbed 'her' chin and kissed 'her' angerly, but Kisame pushed him off and glared at him.

"You must really want to get it tonight," Sai said, pulling out a kunia. Kisame smirked and Kicked him dead in the jaw. He heard a bone crack and knew he'd broken something. Sai looked back at "Sakura" and glared evily.

"You'll pay for that," he growled.

"No, you'll pay for what you did to Sakura," Kisame growled, his voice dripping with venom. Sai raised an eyebrow but quickly got off the bed and stood against the wall when Kisame transformed back to himself. He grinned evily, showing off his razor sharp teeth. He approached Sai quickly and grabbed his neck, pinning him to the wall. Sai squirmed and tried to get the mist nin's hand off his throat. He gasped for air and gagged as his air supply dwinddled.

"Kisame stop!" Sakura screamed, emerging from the closet. Sai and Kisame looked at her, both rather shocked. "He deserves to die...but not like this..." Kisame looked back at Sai who was still gasping. He sneered and dropped him. Sai caughed and gasped for air. Kisame approached Sakura and picked her up, holding her close to his body.

"Now what? I'll just let Tsunade know you're hiding him," Sai said, the evil imanent in his voice. Kisame kicked him across the face agian, making him pass out. Kisame looked at Sakura, her body trembling in his arms.

"We'll get you're things and you're coming with me," Kisame stated, setting her on the bed and going to her closet to gather her things.

"But...the Akatsuki won't accept me," Sakura said, her voice trembling. "I'm not a criminal."

"You're strength is S-rank and they won't turn you down if you help us," Kisame stated.

"I can't hurt people, I can't capture people and suck their souls out," Sakura said, remembering what happened to Gaara. Kisame looked back at her and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her cheek briefly and held onto her shoulder.

"You wont have to," Kisame said. "You can help Kakuzu be our medic. It will work out, trust me." Sakura was silent for a while but finally nodded. Kisame kissed her cheek again and went back to pakcing her things. Sakura looked at Kisame and made a little noise. Kisame looked back at her, his face curious.

"I haven't seen you in so long, the least you can do is kiss me..." she said quietly. Kisame smiled and approached her, sitting on his knees so she didn't have to get up. He cupped her face gently and kissed her lips. He tried not to get too carried away so her pulled away before he got too into it.


End file.
